legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fanfictiondreamer/Couples in my Fanfics
Before I get started, I would like to admit to something. Despite me being a fanfiction writer, I detest shipping. It is, in my opinion, a really annoying concept. It's because when it comes to romance, people are extremely religious, like if there's a shipping that they want to support, it is the only thing on their minds that's correct and when someone disagrees with them, they see it as the worst thing that they could ever come across. So, because of that, I really, really don't like shipping. I've even been against my own shipping ideas for a time because of this. However, I do have a few ideas in mind and in my stories, they make sense. I would like to apologize to all of the Pokeshippers out there but this particular idea that I have will go against that. I tried resisting this, but because it makes sense as far as my story goes, I caved and decided to allow this into my story. I have 2 of these in my story, that's how rare my shippings are in my story. OK, enough of griping. Time to get on with the main topic of this blog: 'Fox and Misty' Again, I would like to apologize to all of the Pokeshippers, but this was not meant to be in my story. Even though Misty is nicer to Ash in the story than the anime, this relationship makes more sense. Since the day Fox and Misty first met, he had always been supportive of her. They were always there for each other whenever they needed it and they would risk everything just to either be there for each other or help each other out however they can. During the first Ultimate Story, they were really close friends who enjoyed being with each other. In Ultimate Story the Missing Link, their feelings became more apparent as they really demonstrated how much they were willing to help each other out whenever they needed it. In the beginning of Ultimate Story 2, they were old enough to develop a true relationship with each other as they really began to show how much they really love each other. However, throughout Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet, Fox denied his feelings for Misty constantly. This was my way of trying to resist having their relationship absolute. Eventually to both me and him, we couldn't hold back anymore and the 2 decided to accept their relationship. Later on in the story, their friends decided to have them married and they were officially a couple. This would also be a massive upset to people who wanted Fox and Krystal to be together, but if your really look into my story and see how these 2 are with each other, it makes sense for them to be in a relationship. Also, this is my story, I have full control over this and no one else has the right to say otherwise unless I decide on that. You can have your original ideas, but let me keep mine. 'Ratchet and Kim Possible' This is an...interesting one. Back when I was watching Ratchet and Clank for the first time, I fell in love with the series. My natural...urge to throw everything that I love into a story kicked in and a story began forming in my head. Around the same time, Kim Possible was still airing and out of something that was seemingly random, my mind began to form this idea of creating a crossover with the 2 series. A little into writing out the story, my mind came up with another crazy idea of Kim and Ratchet for reasons that were seemingly random. Although, I think my own mind knows what ideas work before I do. Also, when you really think about it, these 2 are a lot alike. From the beginning, they became fascinated with each other, almost to a point where they both started develop a feelings for each other. I even threw in Ratchet calling Kim by her real name, Kimberly, as symbolism. Also, throughout the first story, the 2 demonstrated how much they would be willing to help each other out however they can. It had always been that dynamic with them. They weren't aware of how much they really liked each other and in some ways, it was almost as though they were trying to hide it. However, Ron and Clank were never fooled. They saw right through their attempts to hide their feelings as they knew their friends all too well. By the end of the first book, Ratchet and Kim finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and how much they really did care for one another. From there, they shared their first kiss and had remained in touch with each other ever since.However, within that entire year, Kim was afraid of being ridiculed for being in a relationship with an alien and Ratchet also feared that, so they decided to break off their relationship and remained friends. Also, within that year, Kim and Ron started dating because that's what Kim Possible fans wanted and to be honest, I wanted it, too, even though I felt that the idea was kind of weak. Ron did enjoy being in a relationship with Kim but he knew that she decided to date him to keep herself away from Ratchet. Ratchet even went back to calling Kim by her iconic nickname. However, their feelings for each other never dissapated despite convincing themselves and everyone else otherwise. As always, their friends were never fooled by their mascurades and have wanted the 2 of them to get back together. This was apparant in the second book and by the third book, Ron was doing all he could to try and get them back together. He even vowed that they will rekindle their relationship even if he had to make it happen. Within the fourth book, it was even more apparant how much they cared about each other and in a flashback, Ron did something that he believed he had to do: he broke up with Kim and demanded that she returned to Ratchet. Kim tried to convince him why they couldn't, but after seeing how avoiding Ratchet was eating away at her, he was fed up with seeing his friend in so much pain. Ron had known Kim for a long time and he knows that Kim and Ratchet really do care about each other regardless of their race. Throughout the fourth book, Kim tried to tell Ratchet this, but had been hesitant. Ratchet had also been realizing more and more how much he loved her. Within the end of the book, Ratchet and Kim finally confessed their feelings for each other and from there, they decided to remain a couple no matter what would happen, with Ratchet addressing her by Kimberly as well. Much like the first shipping, I tried to resist this one, but in the longrun, I went with it because of how the story went, it made sense and as I thought about it, I couldn't have written or dreamt it up any other way. That's all I have for my multi-dimensional shippings. As much as fans enjoy doing this kind of stuff because it's fun, my shippings are more reasonable and less stupidly emotional and mindnumbingly drama-inducing. The more I continue to put up with these headache inducing drama stories, the more I continue to detest shipping. I prefer my stories to not contain anything stupid unless they're funny. Oh, and don't even get started on love triangles. I hate those so much that they are off limits!!! My main characters will NEVER be involved in any of them!!! However, a villain who has a crush on one of them is acceptable because they pretty much express my thoughts on everything involving it. Anything else is forbidden. Alright, that's enough for now. Category:Blog posts